The invention relates to a dishwasher having at least one pull-out dish rack which is intended for accommodating items which are to be washed and has a basic rack containing a wire framework.
It is generally known for one or two pull-out dish racks for accommodating items which are to be washedxe2x80x94e.g. pieces of crockery such as plates, cups, glasses, cutlery, etc.xe2x80x94to be disposed in a dishwashing compartment of a dishwasher. Published, European Patent Application EP 0 143 754 A1 discloses a dishwasher with two dish racks which are intended for accommodating items which are to be washed and each have a U-shaped basic rack. Different additional elements may be coupled solely to the end side of the basic rack via snap-connection closures in order for it to be possible for the dish rack, containing the basic rack and variable end element, to be adapted, irrespective of its installation location, to the size and the construction of the dishwashing compartment.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a dishwasher that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which has a dish rack that is of a straightforward construction and may be configured in a flexible manner.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a dishwasher. The dishwasher contains at least one pull-out dish rack for accommodating items to be washed. The pull-out dish rack has a basic rack with a wire framework and at least one rack wall connected releasably to the basic rack. And, as seen by a user loading the pull-out dish rack with the items to be washed, the rack wall is fitted on the basic rack as a front wall or a rear wall.
Taking as the departure point a dish rack with the basic rack containing the wire framework, at least one rack wall, in accordance with the subject matter of the invention, is connected releasably to the basic rack and, as seen by a user who is loading the dish rack with items which are to be washed, is fitted on the basic rack as the front wall or as the rear wall. This gives a dish-rack structure which allows, on the one hand, the straightforward construction of the basic rackxe2x80x94preferably in the form of a Uxe2x80x94and, on the other hand, the releasable fastening of rack wallsxe2x80x94a wide variety of different configuration and embodimentsxe2x80x94on the front and rear walls. The advantages in comparison with a conventional dish rack are the lower production outlay and, in particular, the flexibility in configuring the dish rack for accommodating a wide variety of different items which are to be washed, in particular by the introduction of different additional parts into the dish rack, the additional parts being fitted on the rear wall and/or front wall in each case in accommodating devices. Further advantages of the dish rack configured according to the invention reside in the fact that the transporting volume and the storage volume of the individual dish-rack elements are minimized.
The additional parts can be integrated relatively straightforwardly in the dish rack, on the front and/or rear walls, while there is a simultaneous increase in the number of construction-related and configuration variants of the dish rack as a whole. Easier brand differentiation from other products and an improvement in the ease of operation for the user are further advantages of the dish rack configured according to the invention.
It has proven particularly favorable here for the rear wall and/or the front wall to have accommodating devices for the additional parts. According to further configurations of the invention, such additional parts may contain an adjusting element for adjusting a pivoting spike configuration, a grip element, a retaining element for tall items which are to be washed, at least two retaining elements for plate-shaped items which are to be washed, a design or ornamental part and a feed device for a spray device for subjecting the items which are to be washed to the action of a cleaning liquid.
As far as the low production outlay is concerned, it is particularly advantageous for the front and/or rear wall to be in the form of plastic parts.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a dishwasher, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.